I Didn't Mean it Like That!
by Smoke and Lavender
Summary: After a long hard day fighting with her sisters, Skye receives a call from Jeffrey. She saids something that she didn't mean to say... and it could ruin her relationship with him forever. It will probably be a 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Batty listen to me, you are _way _too old for Jeffrey. I mean, no, you and Jeffrey are not going to work." Skye said with her face twisted up. They were going to see Jeffrey in Arundel in three days and Batty was convinced that she was going to marry Jeffrey. Actually, she had thought of this for about 2 years. Which meant to Skye, two years of constant nagging how hopeful Batty was of getting him. Skye knew the truth, she was about 12 now. So was Jeffrey. And Batty was about, 6. Skye had had her own fair share of boy problems. As in, Pearson. And a little bit of Jeffrey. But very little of Jeffrey. _Maine, _she thought as she argued withBatty for the 7th time this week. Usually Batty's obsession wasn't as bad, but since the trip was only two days away, the Plague of Jeffrey affected Batty ultimately. And the only cure was Skye's yelling.

"Skye, please stop yelling, I'm writing Sabrina Starr Rescues a Dolphin." Jane said as she scribbled out something in her blue notebook. This was the last straw for Skye. Between Batty and Jane, she was catching the Mad Cow Disease.

"Ahhhhh," she screamed, looking up the ceiling and banging her fist on a nearby table. Just then, Rosalind walked into the room. She looked peacefully calm, even if three of the Penderwick sisters were yelling and screaming at each other. When they saw Rosalind, the girls stopped.

"Skye, you're second in command. You shouldn't yell at Jane, or let alone Batty. C'mon Batty dear, let's go upstairs," Rosalind said as Skye glared at Batty who stuck her tongue out mischievously. Jane followed after them staring at Skye. _Great, I'm so lucky, _Skye thought as she slumped onto the couch. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Jeffrey calling from his boarding school.

"Hey Jeffrey," she said glumly.

"Hey Skye. You seem down today. So what's up?"

"I'm getting Mad Cow Disease because Batty wants to marry you," she said smiling slightly. _It's good to a friend, even if it's Jeffrey._

"Um, Batty wants to what," Jeffrey said, sounding awfully confused. He was unsure of what Skye just said. He was sitting in a practice room at his school and then played a few bars of Bach's _Concerto in G_. He had Skye on speaker phone.

"Batty wants to marry you," she screamed into the phone. Then she heard some classical music floating from the phone. "Hey, are you playing the piano?"

"Um yeah. It's Bach's _Concerto in G_. But I'm sure that you already know the piece," he said laughing. Then he stopped playing and said mock- seriously, "So, Batty wants to marry me?"

"Yeah, I've been going crazy. I honestly wish you were here." She said face-palming herself. _Why did I just say that! I only meant that he could be here so Batty could stop... _But Jeffrey had already heard.

"Skye, what did you just say?" He said awe-stuck. He stopped playing and put his ear to the phone, listening intently.

"No- no - no- no! I din't mean it like that," she said but Jeffrey had already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey hung up on Skye abruptly, his eyes growing wide as he put his arm on the piano bench. He knew that it wasn't polite to do so, but he just had to. He had to. He heard the word clearly, and heard Skye's scared inward breath as he hung up. He couldn't describe what he was going trough right now, fear, awe, confusion... He was very v_ery confused. _"I wish you were here," she had said. Those five one syllable words. The truth was that he liked Skye, a little bit, but not really. He exited the room slowly and then strode into his dorm. He had a dorm all to himself since his spoiled mom got one for him. He sat on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He sighed, ruffling his dark brown hair. After a whole hour thinking about the conversation, he finally fell asleep.

Skye was pacing about in her room knocking her fist or foot on anything she could find. She looked weary, and you could see very small veins popping out. She couldn't believe what she had just said._ Putant ante te loqui _her father had said after she told him what she had said to Jeffrey. It meant: Think Before You Speak. It was something she often forgot to do. It was a habit for her. Saying whatever was on the top of her mind. She couldn't help it, she was stubborn, independent, and most of all, bold. Now she was regretting what she did more than ever. She flipped open her cell-phone while she pounded her head on her bookshelf. _Should I call him, _she asked herself. _Yes Skye, yes you should, _a little voice in the back of her head responded Her screeen-saver was a picture of her and Jeffrey last summer at Point Mousette. They were up in a tree watching the moose. They were smiling like it was the happiest time in their lives. This was something Skye couldn't stand to see. Maybe, in another time or place she could of. But not right now. _Should I call him, _she asked herself. _Yes Skye, yes you should, _a little voice in the back of her head responded. So she called him. It went directly to voicemail. She dropped her phone and continued to pound her bookshelf until the books fell down.

When Jeffrey woke up an hour later, the first thing he did he took out his cell phone. And the second thing he did was turn it on. Almost immediately he saw two things: A missed call and his screen-saver. His screen- saver made him sigh with exhaustion, it was the same screen- saver Skye had. He didn't use his phone often so he didn't have to change it. Well actually, it wasn't the same exact one. This one was taken a summer ago too, but in a different scenario. He was lying down on the rocks with Skye, enjoying the waves. They were pointing out clouds and Skye's hand in this picture was up in the air like she was pointing something out to him. They were both smiling. Alec had taken it so you could see their faces. He decided to call Skye since she had called him. Nothing, just a voicemail. Jeffrey sighed and looked away from the phone with confusion.

* * *

**Okay! So that wasn't too bad was it? Okay, well maybe it was... But anyways, I'm responding to reviews now!**

**Readwriteedit- You actually commented on my story! *Faints* I love your stories! When Are you gonna update. **

**Well, the reason why Jeffrey hung up is because Jeffrey was so shocked he hung up on her. You'll see in this chapter.**

**babybeluga747- Look! I updated in one day! Just for you! ; )**

**Oh, and by the way, I made a forum! Yay! o there is a link to it on my profile page. Check it out please!**


End file.
